


In the Hands of Small Children

by marilyn_mansons_wifey_666



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyn_mansons_wifey_666/pseuds/marilyn_mansons_wifey_666
Summary: Based on a prompt i found online: "Imagine your OTP as little kids, and Person 1 makes a promise to Person 2 saying they will take them on a date when they “grow up” (that can be when they are teens, or 16, or an adult idk). Person 1 moves away, however, but Person 2 never forgot. One day when they are both “grown up”, someone approaches Person 2 with a bouquet of roses, and Person 2 doesn’t recognize them at first.It’s Person 1, they kept their promise.





	In the Hands of Small Children

**Author's Note:**

> pretend they're the same age, okay? it's an au anyways

The two six-year-old boys sat on the grass, tired from running around in the yard all day. "Jeordie?" "Yeah?" "I have to move away soon.", explained Brian. His friend pouted. "B-but I'll miss you...", responded Jeordie, trying to hide the fact that there were tears in his eyes. "Me too.", the freckled boy responded, "But guess what? When we grow up, I'm gonna take you on a date." Jeordie's (A/N: fuck my brain keeps wanting to type Twiggy xD) eyes lit up. "Really?" "Yeah.", grinned Brian. And that was the last time they saw each other for years and years, but neither boy forgot about the other or the promise.

14 YEARS LATER

There was a knock at Twiggy's door. Groaning, he got up and opened the door. On the other side was a tall man who looked to be about his age and who was carrying a bouquet of black roses. The stranger was pale and worryingly thin, with long black hair and cat eye contacts. He had tattoos on his arms and a lip piercing. Overall, he was quite a dominating presence, and Twiggy stepped back a little upon seeing him. The man smirked. "Am I that scary, Jeordie?" Twiggy's hazel eyes widened a bit at the use of his real name.

"How do you know my actual name? I go by Twiggy now...", questioned Twiggy, playing with one of his dreads and looking at the ground. The man at the door pouted. "You don't remember me?" "Uh... no..." "It's Brian." Twiggy gasped. "O-oh my God...", he whispered, then squealed, hugging Brian.

"You look really different.", said Twiggy. Brian giggled, "Well did you expect me to look like i did at age 6?" Twiggy blushed. "Well, no..." "Anyway, wanna go on the date i promised you?" Tears welled up in Twiggy's eyes. "Y-yeah."


End file.
